Ricky the Demon Hedgehog
Appearance Ricky is a 37 year old male demon that often takes the form of a hedgehog that stands at 5'5 and weights 102 pounds. Ricky has red eyes and his fur is blue while the tip of his demon tail is also red. He also has 2 black demonic wings that allow him to fly. Personality Ricky is a bit of a smart-mouth as is expected since he is a demon. He gets in quite many fights with people he cannot stand. When wanting revenge, he will do anything to fufill that and will stop at nothing to complete his goals. He is also a compassionate husband and father who loves his family and will do anything for them. History Early Life Ricky was born on June 4th, 1980 and grew up in Hell with his father Zuco and his mother Rachel. His father was a Demon Lord who became the Demon King. His mother was the daughter of the previous King and Queen. From the ages of 5 to 29, Ricky wandered his parents' realm. One day, he stabbed his dad for cheating to win a game of cards against another demon. Ricky was then exiled from Hell and was sent to Mobius as punishment at the age of 17. (BTW, his dad survived) Adult Life Ricky happened to meet his future wife, Vanessa, soon after entering Mobius. They grew to become friends and Vanessa once brought Ricky to her father, who originally disapproved of him but eventually grew a liking to him after saving his daughter's life. After saving her life, Vanessa revealed to Ricky that she was an angel. However, while Ricky was indeed shocked, he startled Vanessa even more when he revealed to her that he was a demon. They still remained friends despite their differences and eventually got married. Demonic War + Invading Hell Demons from Hell invaded Mobius to cause mischief. But Ricky took pity on the Mortals and kicked the demons in their asses until they went back to Hell. Then Ricky, along with Vanessa and some of his mortal friends, took the battle to Hell. Ricky defeated his father, but refused to kill him and instead took his place as Demon King. Vanessa (somehow) becomes the Demon Queen despite not even having a drop of demonic blood. Later, they have a daughter named Darkness, an Angel-Demon hybrid. Powers Super Strength, Speed, Durability, and Agility Ricky is stronger, faster, more durable, and more agile than most Mortals. Demonic Regeneration Ricky is capable of regenerating his wounds if they're minor or moderate. Anything like a stab wound up to bullets hitting him, he can heal back pretty fast. But if he loses an arm or leg, he'll be in serious trouble unless he's taken away to heal. (Losing his head results in Death, he can't regenerate that back) Infernokinesis Ricky can manipulation the fire of Hell. He is very powerful in this ability and can overpower most fighters with relative ease. However, this can be overpowered with strong hydrokinetic abilities. Phasing Ricky can phase through people and objects like a ghost. He is currently perfecting this skill with Vanessa. Due to not being very trained in this, he cannot use this ability for extended periods of time. Sixth Sense He can sense when someone is something else entirely, like a succubus changing form. This also allows him to sense attacks and allows him to dodge better. Shape-Shifting WIP Mind Control He can influence the intended target to do his bidding. Whatever the target does while under his control is not remembered later after the ability ends. Ricky can only use this on the weak-minded due to him not being very smart himself. Flight Ricky can fly fast enough with his wings to outrun bullets. He can fly for hours without tiring and is considered to be 1 of the faster demons of Hell. Category:Demons Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Infernokinetics Category:Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Jules's Characters Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes